Nalu Oneshots
by UnknownWriterToTheWorld
Summary: I Have never really done these before, and I know I am not the best writer so please try not to be too harsh! Hope you enjoy! Nalu btw. I try to have fun with these stories
1. 1 year later

Natsu POV

I walked through Crocus seeing big explosions coming from the stadium. _It had been a whole year… A whole year since seeing my friends...my family...Lucy._ I sighed walking on the side of the road, seeing people buying things from the market. _I left her with nothing but a letter..._ _She probably hates me. Who am I kidding, the whole guild probably hates me! I will get a beating from Erza for sure…_ I looked at Happy. "You ready to see Fairy Tail?!" He was flying and did a little barrel roll. "Aye sir!" We laughed and I saw that I was now at the stadium. The stadium announcer was talking. "And the winners from the Grand Magic Games!" People cheered for the guild and I noticed it wasn't for Fairy Tail. They were cheering from some other guild! What happened to Fairy Tail? Oh well, I will just ask them later.

I walked in through the back and continued to listen to the announcer. "Do we have any challengers for the winners?!" _Hehe…_ "No? Well thank you all-" He was cut short when I came in wearing my cloak over my face. I smelled something familiar, but I let it go and I heated the whole stadium. I smiled as the winners' clothes started burning off, not to mention the whole crowd's. "H-hey! Get him!" I smirked as one dude came and jumped with his fist out. His fist was inches from mine when I brought my hand out and grabbed his fist. He stayed suspended, completely still for a moment, before I twisted it and swung him towards his friends. They all dodged and ran at me. One by one, they all fell, either by my punches or from the heat. Soon they were all in a pile on the ground and I noticed everyone running out of the stadium completely or partially naked. "Hehe… Funny one, right Ha-" I looked around to noticed Happy wasn't with me. _Hmm.. I swear he was just here before I fought. I'll just follow my nose!_ His smell was around the same place that I smelled that familiar scent. "Happy! Where are you!?" I ran around the corner to see him flying staring at… _Luce…_

We just stared at each other for a moment or two. Her clothes were partially burned and her hands covered her breasts. I noticed that she had matured a lot and her hair had grown. She no longer had it in a side ponytail, but it was long and flowing. I wanted to hug her noticing her toned body. _She trained? Nice Luce!_ I then noticed her slightly tanned skin and I was going to take my cloak off to give to her, but she then broke out of her trance. She was backing away slowly and my face softened to one of worry. "Luce, are-" I couldn't finish, since tears came into her eyes and she ran in the opposite direction… away from me. "Happy! Why didn't you tell me!?" The blue cat looked at me sadly. "She didn't think it was real Natsu. She refused my hugs, my greetings too! I think she is sad..." I looked at the ground. _This is all my fault… My Luce hates me…_

I jumped back into reality. _I have to find her!_ "Come on Happy! We got to go find her!" His face brightened . "Aye sir!"

Lucy POV

I keep seeing him everywhere. He is in my dreams, and now he is in my head during the day! This one felt so...real- but no, it couldn't be. He is gone… For good. He left me with a note and that is unforgivable. Does he know what I have gone through?! I lost my first spirit...my first friend… I lost my family, Fairy Tail too. I lost him… the one I cared most about… Why did he leave me?

I walked back to my apartment in downtown Crocus and put my new notes on my map. It had everyone's last sightings, and where they may be now. I had eye witnesses, and detailed notes. I got some yarn and tied it connecting Juvia and Gray. Juvia always showed up in the spot that Gray was last seen. Some sightings showed them together. _At least they got to travel together…_

I finished and then wrote my 364th letter to Natsu. I know…He will never read them… He doesn't even know that I am writing to him, but for some reason, I still love him. I miss him more than anything, and every night I dreamed that he would come back. He would jump into my window, and then sit on my bed. I would wake up and cry (I stopped crying a while ago, realizing that it was all fake and that this was going to become a routine), and then he would explain himself and I would say all the things I have built up inside, and then he would hug me and...tell me he loved me. I know...hilarious, but a girl can dream! He would then sleep next to me, and I would wake up to an empty, cold bed. I now know it is all fake, so I have fun with it sometimes, suddenly breaking into a musical… and he would join, but I am getting really annoyed with this now. It will be one year since he left and Fairy Tail disbanded. Having him in my dreams for one whole year and then waking up to...nothing, is breaking me inside.

 _I know! Tonight, I will tell him everything! Then I will say to go away and never come back! Maybe that will stop everything…_ I looked outside to see the sun was starting to set. I ate dinner and read my letter for the day. I smiled and put it in an envelope signing with the number 364- Natsu. My mom had numbers going into the thousands. I sealed the envelope and reminded myself to buy more envelopes… I was running out fast! I put on some pajamas and got into bed, snuggling into the covers. I liked to keep the window open- _Wait… Maybe that is why I keep dreaming of him! Yeah, if I lock the window, this all should stop! Man am I stupid!_

I got up and locked my window. _Perfect!_

Natsu POV

I walked to where my nose was leading it was taking and it was getting harder since her scent was getting faint. _I shouldn't have stopped for that all you can buffet…_ Finally I made it to a small house in the middle of town. It was an apartment, and it looked very nice. I smiled thinking about how Lucy used to kick me out… I missed those times… But I had to train; to protect Luce, and Fairy Tail! Watching her future self die was the tip of the iceberg for my need to train. I should have said goodbye, but I knew if I saw her again, I wouldn't have been able to leave… She would have made me stay without her even realizing it.

I looked up to see that her scent lead up to the third floor. I saw a window and I smiled. _Like old times eh Luce?_ I jumped on the first windowsill to see an old lady writing paperwork. I then jumped on the second windowsill right under Luce's and saw a young girl playing with a dragon stuffed animal… Cute. I then jumped on the third and highest windowsill and saw a pitch black apartment room. It was nice and Happy was about to fly in, but I stopped him. I shook my head and gave him some money. I signaled fish and he nodded sadly. He understood why I wanted to be alone, and I felt bad for leaving him, but I know Luce needed comfort and it's hard to do that when someone is making fun of you.

I went to open the window, but I saw that the window was locked. _What? She never locks the window! Did she get robbed at some point? I will kill them!_ I simply put my hand on the window and burned the lock. It oozed on the floor and I knew Luce was going to kill me after she forgives me… _if she forgives me…_

I opened the window and jumped down silently. I looked at her room and smiled. It was different, but still Lucy in a way. There was a sheet over one wall, and a desk in another corner. I walked over to it and saw a letter addressed to her mom. I looked up and saw multiple flyers on the wall. One was about journalism, another was a coupon for a camera, and a hook on the wall held a badge. _So Lucy became a journalist huh? Good for h- Wait… What happened to Fairy Tail!?_

I did some more exploring and found a hidden flyer behind the journalism paper. When the paper was moved out of the way, my eyes widened. I read the page over and over again to see if I was reading it wrong… But I wasn't.

 _Fairy Tail has announced they are disbanding! The strongest guild in Fiore will no longer exist! What will happen to the members?! We were able to interview a girl who was a former Fairy Tail mage, but now works for the Sorcerer Weekly, Lucy Heartfilia._

" _So Lucy, why did Fairy Tail disband?" we asked the celestial mage. "Uh, I honestly have no idea. I just hope that wherever everyone is, they are living well and happily..." Lucy went on to talk about the different members and then we asked our final question. "Final question, what happened to your Aquarius key? We hear from witnesses that you no longer have a contract with the mermaid spirit. Is this true?" Miss Heartfilia stood up, and refused to answer any questions. She left without another word._

 _What happened to Aquarius? Where is Fairy Tail now? Until Then, Sorcerer Weekly._

I dropped the paper on the desk and paced around the room a bit. No way! Fairy Tail… They can't be gone!

"Can't believe it either?" a voice said and I spun around to see the blonde who was once asleep, now wide awake. "L-Luce I-" She started laughing. "I thought locking the window would keep you out… How _stupid_ can I get!?" I was so confused. This isn't the Luce I know. "What?" I asked and she stood up. Her tank top clung to her sides and I noticed just how much her body had matured. She was beautiful… but different. "Luce, what's wrong? Why did Fairy Tail disband?" I thought she would run and hug me, crying about Fairy Tail. "I don't know why you care. 'You' left… Without a care." My eyebrows came down, and a scowl came on my face. "I did not. I left you a letter whi-" She stomped her foot on the ground. "A letter? A LETTER!? That was a SENTENCE, NOT a _letter…_ " I looked away from her glare and caught the sheet on the wall again.

"What is under that?" Lucy scoffed. "I told you that 3 nights ago..." I turned back to her. "What? I just got back today." She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it. This is all just a DREAM. I have had it EVERY night Natsu! I wake up to find you standing there, and at first I thought it was real, so I would run and hug you, and cry, and show you all of my letters, and you would laugh telling me you would NEVER leave me again! I would say those three words that mean absolutely nothing, and you would sleep in my bed! I'd feel...so _happy._ Now they are just nightmares… This is just a nightmare. I would wake up to a COLD, EMPTY bed, and I would cry, and cry… After about seven months or so, I started seeing you outside my room. In the streets, in restaurants, at my job… People thought I was crazy! I don't know why, but I still want you to come home so badly, even though I hate you the most right now!" I took a step toward the girl who now had tears in her eyes.

"Luce, this is rea-" "DON'T… touch me Dragneel… Please… Have any more _questions?_ " I looked at the floor. "What letters are you talking about?" She seemed to have calmed down by now, and walked passed me toward her desk. "I keep all of my letters to you, and a memory lacrima of our final fights together at Tartaros… I hate watching it because of Aquarius, but I see you in it..." I walked over to the drawer Lucy opened and saw may, many letters. All of them had my name on them and a different number on each one.

"You can read one if you want… I am going to burn them tomorrow." I bent down and found day 342.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Today I got promoted to head journalist! I know that means I will travel more… Maybe I will find you. I love working at the Sorcerer Weekly, but I am only doing it to find everyone. You know that already though if you read day 327 haha… How is Happy by the way? I feel bad that I always nagged him, but I love him dearly. Oh yeah, I saw you in my office today! It turned out to be Kate, my partner… I don't know how much longer I can do this Natsu… I hope you are doing well, and I am sure all of my spirits miss you too! Even… Aquarius… Goodbye_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia_

I looked up to see her on the bed looking at the floor. "Lucy… I am so sorry for leaving you… I had to get stronger… I had to protect you Luce..." She looked up. "Well I could have gone with you!... Sorry, I talk to you as if you are actually here." I growled. "I AM here!... Have you ever touched one of the fake Natsu's you see in your dreams?" She looked at me like i was stupid. "Yes, but you wouldn't ever do anything back. When I hugged you, you were limp. Lifeless… Why do you as-" I ran toward her and engulfed her in a hug, embracing her tightly. I whispered in her ear. "Lucy… It is me, Natsu… Who else did you think was in that stadium picking a fight with the winners of the Grand Magic Games?" She was crying, I know that, but I didn't know if she believed me.

"Another fire magic user? Listen I gave up a while ago, knowing this wasn't real..." I shook my head that was on Lucy's head and asked a question that was bothering me. "Do you care that Fairy Tail disbanded?" She broke the hug and looked at me. "Of course I care!" I looked away shameful that I was asking these questions. "Then… why didn't you stop Gramps from doing it?" Her face held no emotion. It was...empty.

"I...I don't know… After you left… I stopped caring. About everything I mean. I cried over just about anything, because you were always on my mind. I started going on jobs to keep me occupied and then… One by one, others started leaving. Gramps had said something about disbanding the guild, but nobody believed him. Then, one day… I walked to the guild, and nobody was there… The door were boarded up, and I ran home. I had no family Natsu. I lost you, the guild, Aquarius..." I looked at her sadly. "What happened to Aquarius?" She took a deep breath and told me how she sacrificed her first spirit to save us, and how she earned Aquarius' powers. She was crying in the end, and this time she ran up to hug me.

"Natsu… This feels so _real..._ " I laughed. "I told you it is dumby. How about this. I will sleep in your bed and then when you wake up, I will be there. How does that sound?" I asked gently while stroking her hair. She nodded and I got into bed, with her following. My arms found a comfortable place around her waist, and I guess she found a comfortable spot resting on my chest. I closed my eyes and replayed everything that she said to me… and one thing stood out.

"Hey Luce? What were those three words that meant nothing to you that you told me every night? I want to know badly..." I could sense her heart rate speed up and she stuttered trying to find the words to say. "I mean, if this ISN'T real, then why is it so hard to say?" She glared at me and looked away, a blush on her face.

"I love you..." My eyes widened and my heart rate skyrocketed. _She loves me? YES! I AM SO-_

"Happy!?" I yelled looking at the blue cat snickering in the windowsill. He came flying in and found a comfortable spot on my head. Lucy seemed to get even more embarrassed and I lost all of my words. "Hee hee, Lushi liiiiikes you!" Lucy tried to swat him, but Happy dodged expertly from experience. "Stupid cat!" Lucy whispered and closed her eyes. Happy did the same and after a while, deep snoring suggested he was deep in sleep.

"Hey Luce?" I whispered to the seemingly sleeping blonde in my arms. "Mmm" She sighed and I smiled at her face. "You love me?" Her eyes opened and met mine. "Y-yeah..." She tried to close her eyes again, but I grabbed her face gently and caressed her cheek with my thumb. "Silly. I love you too..." Her breath stopped for a second and then she smiled… and then tears came into her eyes. "What?" I asked amused. "It's just… You never told me that in any of the other nights..." I laughed and she rested her head once more and I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Luce..." "Goodnight Natsu..."

Lucy woke up to and empty bed that day…

Just kidding, but how funny would that be!?... No? Fine I guess I will keep it like this. Alright, this is my first oneshot! I know it is REALLY bad and and stuff, but I wanted to TRY. I don't know if I should do more in the future… Oh well! Hope to write soon!


	2. Famous

Nalu One Shot 2

"Come one Lu you have to go!"

This had been the fourth time TODAY that Levy had tried to get me to go to some stupid concert. She kept talking about how it was front row and a meet and greet ticket for the famous singer Natsu Dragneel. Sure, I listened to his songs, and I knew a few, but I wasn't going to die for the dude! Levy only wanted to go because the lead guitar was none other than Gajeel Redfox. I don't know how she had gotten tickets, but it seemed I was fated to go.

"Levy… Why don't you ask someone who really likes this Natsu guy. I don't want to waste your tickets..." The blue haired petite girl scoffed and shoved a ticket in my hands. "I am NOT taking no for an answer. I hope you know some songs because we are going to be singing along all night!"

I rolled my eyes and we continued to talk about Natsu Dragneel and how 'hot' he looked. I will admit, the man is freaking hot, but I don't base people off looks. I care about personality. She told me that the concert was TONIGHT, and that I had to find something nice to wear since it was a meet and greet… I didn't listen.

"Please tell me you brought something to change..." I smirked as I got in Levy's car and put my hair in a no part ponytail. Levy wore an orange dress with a white ribbon on the waist and a white bandana with an orange flower on the side (I know, I changed it up a bit)... I wore some skinny jeans and a hoodie. Underneath was a nice T-shirt which hugged my sides, but I didn't like it, so a black hoodie was born baby! Don't judge my dress habits!

We arrived at the concert place and I watched with wide eyes as lights lit up the sky. I saw green lights, purple ones, pink ones, and more! I had to hand it to this guy, he knew how to party.

We walked in and I gasped at all of the people. The logo of Natsu Dragneel's band, the Slayers, was a red dragon, and boy did people hype that up. I saw people paint red all over their bodies! One girl with white short hair had red wings on her back. I smiled at her when we made eye contact and she smiled back. I told her I loved the wings and she laughed saying it was a dare.

I found out her name was Lisanna, and she "knew" the singer of the band. I laughed thinking she was joking, but she didn't seem happy to know this member… weird.

Levy told me the concert was starting so we got to our front row seats. I don't know why, but I studied all of the Slayers songs, learning the lyrics. I know, I know, pointless… but Levy told me to learn some songs, and I got in for free so I had to do SOMETHING.

The lights suddenly turned off and the ENTIRE stage was silent. People whistled here and there, and I could feel my heart rate increasing. Suddenly a slow beat played. The drummers lights turned on, and there was Jellal Fernandes, the greatest drummer ever! He simply tapped the base pedal of the drum in a steady beat and looked at the ground. People screamed and it slowly went down until another light shown through.

The bass player, Wendy Marvell, the youngest and only girl in the band. She is known for her bass solos, something that doesn't happen often. I recognized the song instantly as Believer. (The Slayers is based off Imagine Dragons lol, going to the concert in July!)

Her head hung low as well, and I found myself clapping and whooping for her. When everyone stopped cheering, another spotlight shone on the lead guitar, Gajeel Redfox. I suddenly heard a high pitch squeal next to me and I laughed while clapping, watching Levy go crazy for this long haired pierced man.

All the lights turned off and then shined again, this time another light being added. My breath stopped looking at the lead singer standing there, his sleeveless shirt showing many muscles, and pink hair standing out among everything. I don't know why, but I think I cheered louder for this guy then everyone else.

"Are you guys ready?" His voice echoed throughout the building and people screamed out for him, and I did the same surprisingly. He laughed before looking up. "LET'S GO MAGNOLIA!" He then jumped around stage during the intro of the song and then started singing. I sang along, like many others and Levy laughed and joined in.

After many songs, I found myself without a care in the world, caught in a trance by Natsu. There was something about him… I liked it. Soon it was one of their last songs and Natsu walked toward the front of the stage… right in front of me.

For this next song, I am going to need a fan! Anybody want to join me?" Peoples hands jumped high in the air and I laughed at them. I caught eyes with Levy, who seemed to be...smirking? I was about to ask, when I felt her grab my wrist. "Levy dont you da-" She shot my arm in the air and Natsu's eyes met mine.

My heart sped when he reached out for me. "Care to join me?" I stuttered and my hand shook as I grabbed his. I glared at Levy who was laughing hysterically, but I caught a glimpse at the lead guitar who seemed to have his eyes on the tiny woman.

I still held Natsu's hand as I looked at all of the fans who were clapping for me. I smiled nervously at him, and he laughed and whispered in my ear. "You got stage fright?"

"A little..." I gulped as he squeezed my hand. "Well we are doing a cover song. Do you know any songs to help me sing?" I thought about it before smiling and whispering the song to him. He smiled and nodded before telling the other band members who nodded and got ready.

Truth is, I love singing… just not in front of people. I chose Too Close, by Alex Clare. I had seen many people do duets to that song and when I told the pinkette singer, he told me he knew what I was talking about and not to worry.

The lights went dark and Natsu was going to start. A spotlight shined on him as the band members played their instruments, this time another member, Gray Fullbuster played keyboard.

I listened to his voice and I couldn't help admire the way he sang the song. He was a rock singer, but sang this song so differently… I guess I understand why everyone likes the guy.

"You know I'm not one, to break promises… I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe… At the end of it all, you're still my best friend, but there's something inside that I need to release"

Suddenly another light came on and I squinted at the light on me. People watched with anticipation and I watched Natsu's face as I opened my mouth. "Which way is right,"

People started whistling and everyone clapped. Natsu's eyes widened and then he laughed as I sang the rest of my part. During the chorus we sang together and I harmonized. By the end of the song, I was panting from hitting high notes and people screamed for us.

Once the song was over, I was out of breath and wanting to get back to the crowd. I don't know how singers can do this for hours and hours… Levy was holding up a bottle of water for me and I smiled walking forward.

I headed for my spot in the crowd, but before I could, someone grabbed my hand. "Hey, thanks… for you know, singing with me." His green eyes held so much emotion, and I found a blush creeping up my face. "Uh, yeah! Thanks for inviting me!" I smiled brightly, and he seemed shocked for a moments before he scratched behind his neck and grinned as well.

He led me off stage and people were still clapping. Levy looked at me with wide eyes. "I didnt know you could sing like that!?" I laughed and kept watching the pink haired man.

He seemed flustered and the band members were laughing at him. Gajeel met my eyes and he laughed pointed at me. I blushed as the lights dimmed again and they got ready for their next song.

Soon the concert was over and it was time for meet and greet. My black hoodie stood out against all of the red and white shirts people were wearing. We got in line, about 100 to 150 people back. "Hey Levy how long do we have with the band?" She smirked and nudged me. "5 whole minutes. Is that enough for you two to exchange numbers?" I shook my head with a read face.

 _I don't even like the guy, why would I want his number!? I guess having a famous singers phone number would be cool… and he is cute in a wa- NO! This guy could be just in it for for the money or something. Besides would he want to be with me,_

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "He probably has a girlfriend..." My eyes widened realizing I said that last part out loud and I looked at Levy hoping she didn't hear me, but if you have a best friend, you know… they hear EVERYTHING!

When I said that her smile brightened. "Actually, he just broke up! He is single Lucy!"

"So that it your name! Nice to meet you Lucy!" I looked in front of me to see we were next in line. _How long have I been thinking about Natsu!?_ I realized U needed to say something. _Why am I so flustered?_

"H-hey! I loved the concert by the way, you are an amazing singer!" Well if that isn't forward I don't know what is… _Really Lucy… You are an amazing singer!? How stupid can you get!?_

He looked away and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, but you are AMAZING at singing! We should sing again some time! Oh and I love the hoodie." I looked down at my hoodie which read, "I'm All Fired Up!" I smiled and was about to thank him, but when I looked up again, he brought out a hoodie which was also black and read the same words.

"No way! You love Fairy Tail?!" He stood up and put on the hoodie. "Heck yeah! That action movie has the best fight scenes ever!" I laughed as we talked about the best scenes and how the main character is OP (cough Natsu cough) and realized we had gotten closer and closer to each other. I was now inches from him and I backed away blushing.

We continued to talk, and I found out we had a lot in common. He loves the heat, and loves spicy foods. His favorite color is red, and his favorite restaurant is Strauss and Dreyer. I have never been there actually.

Soon, he started calling me Luce, and in the small five minutes of talking, I felt like I had learned so much about him.

"Ha, Luce you never told me Levy had a thing for Gajeel!" The pink haired boy said quietly while snickering and sure enough when I looked over, Levy was laughing and blushing while Gajeel was comparing their heights.

"All right. Times up, Next!" A bodyguard said. I looked at Natsu and smiled sadly. His eyes held sadness for a moment and then he snapped his fingers. "Stay here until I am done with fans. Trust me." I nodded slowly and walked away, watching a fangirl come and start crying over Natsu. I felt a pain in my heart watching it, but laughed internally at Natsu's reaction. He looked annoyed and tried to get the girl off of him gently, eventually having a bodyguard pry her off of him.

Levy came walking over and she smiled. "How long are we waiting?" She asked and I I shrugged. "No idea." I watched as girls and guys came one by one, some in pairs like me and Levy. It felt like hours when the last girl introduced herself and talked. Soon everyone was gone and Natsu stood up, his hoodie making his hair seem even more pink.

"Hey Luce!" He walked over and I crossed my arms. "It has been two hours Mr. Dragneel!" I couldn't help smiling though and this caused him to laugh even more. He grabbed my shoulders and my eyes widened at the sudden touch.

"So, after every concert, we always go to this restaurant down the street. Do you...want to...well you know, go with?" I giggled at the way he approached the question and realized I had a question to answer. It seems reality hit me hard as I lost all of my words.

 _He wants to go to a restaurant...with us? Is this a date? No...maybe? Do I want it to be a date? I mean Natsu is super sweet and really funny, not to mention-_ It seemed Levy was getting tired of this and she took a step forward. "We would love to! Right Lu?" I nodded vigorously after feeling her jab into my side, and I tried to fight the blush in my face.

Natsu grinned, showing his white teeth, and lead us to his car. It wasn't a limo, or a super expensive car, in fact… This thing was a mess. "Sorry for the state of the car. Usually, it is just us..." Wendy looked up to meet our eyes.

"I try to keep it clean as best as I can, but you know… they are VERY messy..." The girl responded and Natsu gave Wendy a pout. I laughed as we got in the two row truck. There was three seats in the front and three in the back."Sorry Jellal couldn't make it. Erza wanted to see him." Everybody shivered and I decided to not press on the subject of this Erza. I sat in the middle next to Wendy and Levy, while Natsu sat in the middle of Gray, who was driving, and gajeel in passenger.

On the way to the restaurant, every time Natsu talked, he would look in review and our eyes would lock. I would get flustered and look away, but I didnt see if he was feeling the same.

Soon we made it to the restaurant and boy, was the food good! I will have to thank the Chef, her name was Mirajane I think. I also felt something different. Everytime I looked at Natsu, I didnt want to look away, it was like this pull to be close to him… _What is this...love? Nadal I just met the guy!_ ( **Literally me all the time… I am so dense I swear.** )

Soon the bill was paid, and Narsu refused any money I offered him. I was yawning and I checked my clock to see it was 8:47. "There is a way you could repay me though." I was shocked at the sudden voice, but realizing it was Natsu calmed me down. I looked at him as Levy and the others went outside. "How?" I asked

He smiled and suddenly got very nervous. He held out a paper with a series of numbers on it. _His phone number._ "We could keep seeing each other? It's fine if you don't want to, it was a stupid question anyw-" "I would love to!" I yelled instantly. His eyes widened as well as mine, but a smile plastered itself on his face, and I smiled too.

"Great! Meet me here...Tuesday 3:30? I have a break in between practice." I smiled and headed for the doors. It seems Gray and Levy got her car back and it was parked in the parking lot. "It's a date?" I asked trying to sound confident, like in the movies. I dont think it worked, but Natsu didn't notice.

"Yeah! A date! Bye Luce!" I laughed blushing madly as I opened the doors. "Bye Natsu!" Levy saw me and said goodbye to Gajeel. I said goodbye to them and when we got in the car, I noticed levy had a paper with Gajeels phone number on it. "Looks like I am not the only one!" I laughed nudging Levy.

"Make fun of me all you want when we are not in the parking lot with Gajeel in it!" I snorted as she pouted. "Your window is open Shrimp!" I heard a voice said and I knew it was Gajeel, as Levy sped away, making a screeching sound with the tires as she turned.

I looked at the number in my hands and smiled. _This is only the beginning…_

 _ **So that was it! I don't know if I should make a part two, like a date that they would go on, but let me know! I could also just keep writing these too. Have a great day!**_


	3. The Race

Natsu's POV

"Oh wow! Natsu Dragneel in the flesh!"

"Natsu Dragneel! Can you sign my helmet!?"

"Man, for a guy with pink hair, that dude's the man!"

"What I wouldn't give to talk to him..."

Who am I? Hi, nice to meet you, the name's Natsu Dragneel. Not to brag or anything, but I am a pretty good bike racer, I've only lost one race in my life...and I had the flu. Some would call me a prodigy, others a gift from God. I don't really care, all I know is racing is everything that I am good at. My friends and I make up a "gang" called Fairy Tail. Don't worry, we don't steal or kill and that crap; strictly racing in our group. Today is the City Motor Race, an annual gathering for everyone to see how Fairy Tail is racing. Challengers are allowed to race and we always have one, but they never come back after I'm done with them. Roads close down and traffic is dormant. Like I said, anyone can enter, I always win.

I walked passed all of my fans and watched as my bike was worked on, the polishing of metal and my helmet. My bike was a red and black MV Agusta F4CC, the best of the best. I smiled at motorcycle, my body reflected on its smooth surface. I picked up my helmet and walked over to my friends, my black motorcycle suit tight on my body, showing muscles.

"Looks like Natsu's going to race, everyone back out now, or your betting money will be wasted!" a raven haired male said sarcastically. He was the same age as Natsu, 19, and was the pinkettes biggest rival. As good as he was at racing, Fairy Tail was his biggest competition. Gray Fullbuster stopped being sarcastic and laughed. "Nah man, today you are going down Flame brain." Always a close second, Gray took losing pretty well, especially when he was almost first every time. The two were like equals in the biking world, and Gray received almost as much attention from fans as did Natsu.

Natsu smirked. "You know Gray, for as long as we have raced together, you have been saying that EVERY time we race, and EVERY time… you lose!" Fairy Tail laughed as Gray smirked larger. "But-" Natsu cut him off, ending his little comeback. "'BUT I did beat you!' yeah I've heard that one a lot too, and you only beat me because I had the flu." Just then, Erza Scarlet, the Red Devil spoke up. "Looks like we have a challenger. I tried talking to the dude earlier, but he won't talk. Don't know where he is from or what he looks like." I looked passed the eight Fairy Tail motorbikes to see a white and gold… Icon Sheen? This guy must be rich...Oh well, it doesn't matter, I always win anyway.

"Welcome everyone to the City Motor Race! As you can see, there is no traffic for safe driving, and we have cameras lining the streets giving the viewers as well as the racers a view to see what is going on during the race! Today it looks like we have a challenger, like every year, and this biker is anonymous, never has that happened before!" I got on my bike which was the 8th one, in front of the challenger and spoke loudly to Gray in 7th place, indirectly talking to the anonymous biker. "Probably doesn't want anyone to know who they are when we crush them!" Gray laughed and the challenger simply increased their posture. No response? Fine by me!

"On your marks!" Nine bikers revved their engines, everyone anticipating my win, and this guy would leave, shameful and unknown like all the others that have entered in the past.

"Get set!" The challenger cracked their neck and looking in my side view mirror, he looked very relaxed. Hearing his high pitched sigh, I laughed. "Yo kid!" The newb looked in my direction. "Prepare to lose!" He simply nodded once. Loser.

"Go!" Wheels burned out, causing smoke to rise and once it cleared, it showed our ranks immediately. Obviously with me in first and the challenger in last, everyone cheered to a great start of the race.

Nobody's POV

The challenger didn't seemed phased by the position they were in. They always start off in last and take over the spot of first in the end...to easy. "Lisanna Strauss in 8th place, huh?" The challenger whispered to themself. "Let's take her out first!" They sped up and with Lisanna in a pretty slow bike, it was easy to catch up, but passing was another story. Every time they went to pass, the white haired girl would drift in the same direction, never allowing a gap for passing to challenger. Frustrated, the challenger decided enough was enough, and jerked the bike to the right and then hard to the left. An amateur would have fallen off, but they were skilled and Lisanna tried to follow but spun out and crashed.

Looking in the review, the challenger laughed. "Sorry mate, but I gotta do what I can!" Meanwhile the white haired girl took off her helmet and stood slowly in defeat, hearing the announcer's voice. "Looks like the challenger in now in 8th place! Lisanna Strauss is down for the count!"

Natsu listening closely rolled his eyes. "Lisanna… I thought you were better..."

Now in 8th place, the biker looked ahead. "Another Strauss huh? Elfman… the big man on a big bike; that means less control and easier passing." The only problem with a big bike was the location of the racing area. They were in alleyways and big bikes took up ¾ of that space… How were they going to pass? Simple actually. As they got close, Elfman looked at them and laughed all manly like. "Try me pip squeak! Ima ma-" with one jerk to the left, the slim Icon Sheen was now beside the muscle bike, being driven by the big man. "H-hey what are you..." slowly, the challenger's bike was moving to the right, forcing Elfman's bike against the walls of the alleyway. Finally with enough room, they slid passed Elfman, sparing him and his bike from too much damage and flew into 7th place. They smirked as the announcer laughed with surprise.

"Wow, would you look at that! This biker seems to be passing again! Elfman is now in 8th place! Now he just has to get passed the crowd!" The crowd… A good opportunity to jump many spots in one pass, but hard to pass in general. A crowd is that middle group where everyone generally has the same level and speed, and...well it's crowded. The challenger smirked. "Let's do this..."

Natsu still in first with Gray a close second spoke to each other about a certain challenger. "How the hell are they passing?!" Gray shrugged and they didn't care about ranks as they watched the cameras zoomed in on the challenger from an aerial view approaching the crowd. Erza looked to everyone. "Don't let him pass!" The crowd nodded. It consisted of 4 people, 6th place to 3rd, with Gray being second a good distance ahead. The challenger looked at the alleyway. "A good racer knows to use their surroundings to their advantage...What can I use?" They looked around as the blob got into two lines of two people, preventing any form of passing.

"Well, it looks like they've got it under control!" Gray yelled to Natsu, his voice barely reaching the pinkett's ears from the wind. "Yeah...yeah" For a second, Natsu actually became nervous. Never had a challenger gotten this far up in placement before… No, he couldn't think like that; obviously Natsu was going to win...he had to!

The challenger stayed at a decent speed behind the crowd, Erza in the front left position, Mirajane in the from right position, Cana in the back left position, and Gajeel in the back right position, all watching cautiously at the challenger, who seemed calm and unphased by the problem. "We are halfway through the race folks and it seems the challenger won't be getting passed any time soo- hold on...Hold on! What is he doing?!" The challenger smiled and looked at dumpsters that lined the alleyway, driving toward them slowly, waiting for an opportunity.

"Three...two...now!" They got right behind a dumpster, did a wheelie, and watched as Fairy Tail bikers scrambled the get in front as they flew ahead, but the positions they were in caused them to spin out and slow down.

Natsu and Gray watched in slow motion as wheels came dangerously close to them as they hit the ground. Burning out slightly, and then speeding up, the challenger was now in between the two Fairy Tail racers, slightly behind. "Oh...my….GOSH! This challenger is unlike any we have seen so far! Who is this racer?!"

Natsu grumbled in frustration looking at the challenger who seemed to be shaking their head in disapproval, only making the boy more upset. "I want to know the same thing! Who is this guy!?" Gray shook his head and under his helmet, he gave the expression of the same question Natsu was asking. Gray tried swerving to keep the challenger at bay, but it seemed pointless; this racer was experienced no doubt, and Natsu was nervous...he was very nervous.

Speeding around a corner, the positions still the same, the challenger was smirking under their helmet. "I bet you're scared now pinky...Just you wait until I take first!" They said, quietly enough so no one could hear. "We are ¾ done with the race and oh boy am I on the edge of my seat! I bet everyone at home are tuning into the race, watching and waiting to see what the challenger has up his sleeve!"

Natsu replied to the announcer, talking to himself. "Nothing, the challenger has nothing left up their sleeve, and I am going to win this!" Gray's bike was good, but there is a reason that Natsu always wins. The raven head's bike soon was starting to slow and he was neck and neck with the challenger, just to the right of them. "Hey! You are pretty good, so I have to apologize for what I am about to do!" The challenger simply sighed. "Way to predictable..." They whispered and braked as Gray swerved hard to the left, aiming for the challenger. "Oh shi-!" He hit the wall and metal clashed against brick, causing Gray to fall off his bike completely and onto the street. He balled his hands into fists and did a small punch to the ground in frustration. "Damn it...Juvia is going to kill me."

Natsu watched Gray crash and a shocked expression showed on his face. "How did he see that coming! Wait… Where did they go?!" The challenger was in fact not on the same road as Natsu was. "A good racer always studies the layout of the racing area before racing! Thanks mom..."

"Maybe they crashed too… Damn, wish I could hear that announcer now..." The reason he couldn't was simple. During the last stretch of the race, no cameras recorded, or announcers spoke across the streets. Nobody could see the racers and the racers couldn't hear the announcer, for distraction reasons.

Meanwhile, at the finish, fans waited in silence to see that red and black Agusta bike come drifting around the last corner and down the final stretch into the finish. While Natsu raced alone in silence, the challenger was dodging walls, turning left and right through a different alleyway, little by little catching up with the undefeated champion.

Soon, however, Natsu DID come drifting around that corner, and fans cheered loudly waving banners and flags. Natsu's fears went away as he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." he said listening to the cheers, not knowing that someone else was listening to them too, getting very close. "...I thought I was done for! Too bad, I always win in the en-" Just then he caught a glimpse of gold from a perpendicular alleyway, and an Icon Sheen came bursting through, sparks flying as they turned hard. Another second later, the finish ribbon was broken, and not by a certain boy.

Complete silence… Gray having tuned into the channel on his phone watched in silence as well and if he weren't so shocked he would have laughed. "Well I'll be damned… Someone beat him..." Erza drove up slowly, picking up Gray on her bike after seeing him there. "Who won?! I didn't get to see!" He shook his head. "Lets just say Natsu going to kill that challenger!" Erza laughed. This was going to be good.

Natsu was going to kill him. That Icon Sheene just… the finish was right there...he was right there! And this BOY took his spot. "O-oh...Oh wow! This c-challenger actually d-did it...Well h-how about that folks…" the announcer said. Natsu took off his helmet and stormed over to the challenger, their team coming to clean the bike and talk to him. One was a very short girl with blue hair and an orange bandana. "Wow Lu! That was amazing, but you've done that trick before!"

Wait...Lu? What kind of boy is named Lu? He took another step, this time walking slower as the biker...took a pillow from under their suit! Wait are those boo- "Sorry Levy, but those tricks can be used more than once! Maybe I should find a signature move, just for me!" That voice… the challenger was a… Natsu couldn't finish his thought as the challenger took off HIS helmet… and SHE...took his breath away.

The first thing he noticed was silky blond hair come spilling out of her white and gold helmet. "Wait a second folks! I think we all should know who this racer is! It is in fact not a male, but a woman! Lucy Heartfilia has ben racing this whole time!" Gasps shot around the finish line and Gray's eyes widened on the back of Erza's bike. "No way!" Erza looked back for a second. "What?!" He laughed pulling the phone forward so the redhead could see it. "Oh my gosh...Lucy Heartfilia!? Why is she here?!"

Natsu couldn't breathe. When she turned, time slowed and he took in everything. Her pale skin, big brown doe eyes, light pink lips… She laughed and he gasped for air. It was… heavenly. His anger vanished as he shook his head, clearing the shock and walking over to her. She was mid sentence when he made it to her. "Yeah! Dinner sounds great, I saw a sweet burger place not too far fro-" Natsu tried his best to smirk. "You wouldn't want to go to dinner with me?" She turned and he was surprised once again to see a frown on her face.

Damn was he hot. She had to admit that when she took in his features. Slightly tan skin, and a hella good jawline stuck out first. Then moving up, she was his onyx deep eyes and ALMOST blushed. His pink hair stuck out in different directions and she wanted to touch it… but this cocky racer was the reason she was here. "No thanks. I would rather got to dinner with a man who is humble or can beat me in a race, you don't seem to fit either of those positions, sorry."

He didn't know what to do. Rejection? Not in his vocabulary. He did his best to not seem phased. "W-well, anyway, congratulations on the win, noody ha-" she rolled her eyes, cutting him off, shifting her weight onto one leg and sticking her helmet under her arm. "Nobody has beat you in a race, I know… You yell it a lot...Guess you can't yell it anymore."

He should have been angry. This girl has insulted him twice and it hasn't even been a minute, but this attitude was amusing to him. He smiled and got closer to her. "Well Miss Heartfilia..." she internally shuddered at the way he said her name. "...are you planning on staying here in Magnolia?" She moved away, a bit flustered from the sudden movement of the pinkette, but quickly composed herself. "No, I am just visiting… Anyway, I got to go eat dinner, hope I don't have to see you again." He moved back and rolled his eyes as she walked off.

 _Wish I could say the same…_ The sound of an engine came and stopped close to Natsu. "Wow...Lucy Heartfilia. Is she staying?" Erza asked, watching the blonde and the bluenette walk off together. Natsu sighed. "Nope. She's leaving soon."

Levy looked confused at Lucy as they walked off. "But Lu...Didn't you buy that place down the street? I thought you said you were never going back?" Lucy smiled and looked down at the girl, even though Levy was a bit older. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that! Do you have a place to stay?" She smiled waving her keys excitedly. "Yeah!"

After dinner, Lucy had to pick up her bike from the racing area. "See you later Levy!" "See ya Lu!" The blonde walked alone at night and soon made it to the spot where she finished first not that long ago. Her calmness soon went away as she heard the sound of voices, two males...wait. One of them she knew to be a certain pink haired racer.

She combed her hair out with her hands and then stopped. _What are you doing Lucy?! You can't allow yourself to like the guy!_ She also noticed his bike was there as well. It was a good looking bike, she had to admit. They continued to talk, facing away from her, not realizing she was there. "...she's a good racer, I mean she beat you. Fairy Tail would be lucky to have her if she was staying!" A raven haired boy said, she knew him to be Gray Fullbuster, but that was it. She laughed thinking about what it would be like to join Fairy Tail. It didn't sound that bad.

They, however, heard her laugh and she quickly covered up her genuine laugh with a sarcastic one. "Fairy Tail? Thanks but no thanks. If they all race like pinky than it's a waste of my time." She lied, and Natsu knew she was. She knew as cocky as he was, he had a good reason to be; he wasn't a bad racer, in fact he was really good, and if they raced again, who knows who would win.

"Well well, turns out I was racing with a celebrity the whole time." She smirked. "Yeah not some loser, or a newb. I only raced when I heard about a pinkette who needs disciplining… Then I figured out it was a dude."

Gray snorted. "Pretty AND smart, too bad I already have a beautiful girlfriend, she's all ours Natsu." Lucy glared causing Gray's smile to vanish. "Hey Fullbuster, I belong to nobody, especially nobodys who are cocky enough to celebrate before the race even starts." Natsu frowned. She was amusing, but boy was she laying it on thick… She seemed to notice and softened up. She didn't want to crush the poor guy. He just lost his first race. "Sorry, anyway it was a good race. You are a pretty good racer Natsu." He was glad it was dark, or else she would've noticed a blotch of pink that laced his cheeks. "Oh yeah, and turns out I am staying longer than I thought… I moved in, maybe for a while. See you around." She got on her bike, put on her helmet, and revved the engine before leaving with a screech of her tires.

Natsu just stared at the spot where she was a few seconds ago and Gray walked up laughing. He placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder and shook his head. "You've fallen hard for Heartfilia huh? Good luck." Natsu gulped and sighed. "Thanks… I'm going to need it."


	4. Peace, at War

Natsu sat in his throne, tapping the seat. Heartfilia had taken another one of his space fleets, and now he had to send a backup to the planet of Ishgaria. "Sir...she's taken out another fleet. We can't keep sending in-" The man was cut off by a wave of the king's hand. "Don't send back up. She is making her way directly toward us, and she usually doesn't attack without reason. Let her come. We'll see what she is planning. Tell Erza to retreat. Thank you, Warren." The man nodded and stuck his right hand to his temple. "Tell general Scarlet to retreat, don't send Delta Team B. Repeat, tell general Scarlet to retreat..." His voice faded as the door closed, leaving Natsu to stare out at the galaxy beyond. He turned to look at a map with a golden dot headed straight for him on the radar. A smile graced his lips as he mused what she could be planning.

"Queen! Their troops..." Lucy sat in her chair, its back facing the man, hiding her face. Her voice echoed in the giant room, a window as tall as the ceiling reflecting her face, a bang sweeping over her right eye. "-are retreating. Thank you, Capricorn. Tell Gray's fleet to stay ahead in case of an attack, but rally Gajeels forward fleet to the back, the guns facing outward. Keep both of them about 72 quadrels out, but close them in by 10 for every 100,000 units we move closer. I'll relay more information once we arrive. Tell Virgo to get my battle armor… for precautionary purposes."

Capricorn merely nodded and pulled out a translucent tablet dragging coordinates to their new destinations, sending the message electronically. He then left as Virgo came into the room, carrying Lucy's battle armor delicately. She then set it on the armor rack next to the queen's quarters and bowed as the blonde stood turning toward the pink haired maiden. "Our outfit is ready your majesty." Lucy looked up, a calm but determined glint in her eye. "Let's do this."

Erza stormed into Natsu's throne room, windows for walls allowing for a magnificent view of the fleet approaching, her ship almost as large as his. He knew she had many more fleets in hiding, much as he did. "Natsu, you're just going to let her approach?! She's going to kill us all!" The general said, her brown eyes glaring at the symbol of a gold lion on the queen's white battleship, the gold catching the light and reflecting it inside. Natsu dismissed her statement with the shake of his head.

"She will not and you know it. As strong as she is, she's smart and she knows that a fleet that she is carrying that small would be suicide. Heartfilia wants to talk, and I will make an exception. For her mother's sake. Maybe we can be rid of this war once and for all..." Erza mellowed, knowing he was right, like usual. They had killed her mother when Lucy was only seven and barely understood the concept of war itself. Natsu was around the same age as her, and his father Igneel couldn't settle without taking the entire kingdom. He vowed to capture and kill Jude Heartfilia, king at the time. After going missing for several years, he was found to be dead after blowing up the entire ship of Jude's fleet, taking the blondes dad with him. Both were parentless, and Natsu only hoped that she hated war as much as he did. It took everything from him, and they took everything from her. She had nothing and deep down, Natsu and Erza felt bad for the queen.

"Well… I just got a message that she has entered the compounds. I'll be back. Be careful Natsu... Your kingdom needs you." She said. Natsu looked at her, not as a king would to his subject, but as a friend. "You got it Erza. Let's do this."

Lucy took her time boarding Natsu's ship, not looking at the soldiers who were frightened for their lives. She wore a black dress which ombred to white at the top, the material being expensive metal feathers, each handmade. She had unconnected sleeves, one was white and the other one was black. They had gold cuffs at the end which matched her two blades as long as her legs, each twin with matching gold patterns and intricacies. She wore long black and metal boots with extra metal ombreing to white, reaching up to her high shins. To top it all off, she wore a headdress, two horns that complimented her gold cuffs nicely. They rounded to a sharp point, the gold authentic and reflective, showing the faces of everyone who feared her. Her bang swept over her right eyes still, but two longer bangs framed her face. Her brown eyes held maturity and were deep and full of emotion while keeping them hidden.

Erza approached her and bowed, showing respect for the queen, even though she was the enemy. Lucy smiled, her voice silky smooth as she spoke, allowing it to echo throughout the room. Gray and Gajeel stood on both sides of her, holding similar swords and wearing armor that matched, but was all black with steel feathers.

"General Scarlet, it is a pleasure to meet you finally." She bowed and Erza was taken back but smiled after getting over the shock that a queen would bow, especially an enemy. "King Dragneel is waiting for you, your majesty. He anticipates your arrival...alone." She glanced at the two men beside her recognizing their faces and frowning. They raised their swords slightly in disapproval, but Lucy simply waved her hand, signaling them to lower them again. "Lead the way general Scarlet."

A certain pink haired king paced around the room thinking of what he was going to say. "Heartfilia..." His voice rang with crispness and rasp, something he had picked up from Erza's authoritarian leadership. "...at last… at LONG last we- no, I don't want to sound too eager. Heartfilia, you make your presence known… No that won't work either, she's always made her presence known. Ugh, what am I going to say-"

Erza walked in through the door and bowed again, allowing for the blonde queen to walk in with no swords in her hands, something she reluctantly gave up. Natsu turned and almost slipped, his hand resting on his throne falling, causing him to slip and jolt back upright. She smiled, bowing and he just stared. She was beautiful, he always knew that, but seeing her in person...Were they really in a war? He couldn't remember anymore.

The redheaded general rolled her eyes and introduced Lucy. "Queen Lucy Heartfilia of the Ishgarian Galaxy." Natsu almost floated into a straight posture stance. He sighed, his mouth in a smile and the blonde continued to smile, though rightfully so, confused. Erza grumbled and increased the volume and authority in her voice. "...and king Natsu Dragneel of the Fiore Galaxy." His name called him back to earth...well space to be correct, and he adjusted his crown sheepishly. She giggled, unable to stop herself when he smiled as if he was meeting her as a friend.

"I've been eager to meet you, queen of Ishgaria." She nodded and tried not to blush at his crisp voice. She was starting to forget why she came. Oh yeah! "As well, king of Fiore. I've come to discuss ends to this war. My people are tired and I can only guess that yours are as well." Natsu looked at her in amusement. Here was the queen that had lost everything because of them and she was willing to negotiate peace. He nodded for Erza to leave, the door closing behind her.

She walked outside to see Gray and Gajeel standing there, unsure what to do. Once they saw her, Gray let a cool smile grace his lips. "General Scarlet. A pleasure." Erza didn't smile, but she nodded in agreement. "Hello General Fullbuster, Redfox. Your fleets are strong and I respect that about you both..." They nodded. "Yes, likewise." After a moment of silence, Erza pursed her lips and opened them repeatedly causing a popping a sound to emerge. Gray and Gajeel crossed their arms over their chest and rocked on their heels. All three looked around uncomfortably, awkwardness filling the atmosphere. "So..." They all said simultaneously.

"Peace huh, why do you want peace?" Natsu asked, the galaxy shining behind him. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and a frown replaced her previous smile. They had been talking for about three hours and everything was going well. "Who doesn't want peace? Sorry to disappoint you, but the killing of innocents doesn't exactly make me happy, nor strike me as good whatsoever." Her voice was firm, and he didn't like it one bit. His heart rate fastened, not by her charm, but the slight anger in her voice. It made him react weirdly.

He waved his hands in defense. "W-well yeah I'm not sayin' I want innocent deaths either, don't get me wrong!" He scratched the back of his head. ' _Great, now she thinks I'm a murderer. I can fix this..._ ' He spoke up again, defending himself. "I just...My father took everything from you… It hurts me, and then for YOU to be the one to ask for peace. It makes me realize that peace is something that can be achieved..." He scratched his head again, and the crown that lay perfectly on his head slipped, hitting the floor in a clatter. He went down to pick it up quickly, but she did as well and in the process poking the side of his head with the point of her horns.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sor sorry Natsu- I m-mean king Dragneel." He smiled while cringing at the pain, a hand rubbing the spot where it hit him. A shiver ran up his spine when she said his name. He laughed at the embarrassment etched on the blonde's face. "No problem, Natsu is fine, as long as I may call you..." She smiled. "Lucy. Lucy is fine. Here let me take this off."

While she was doing so, the right horn caught her bang as she pulled it to the left, and Natsu caught the glimpse of a giant scar from the bottom (his) left of her eyes to the top (his) right of her eye, hitting her forehead slightly. He grabbed the horn from her never taking his eyes off of hers and scrunched his eyebrows up, looking sad almost. "What happened to your eye?"

Her eyes widened and she covered her eye with her bang but Natsu rolled his eyes. "You don't need to do that. You're beautiful with or without the scar..." He couldn't believe what he was saying and she smiled slightly, pulling the bang behind her ear, showing him fully. Her eye was fine and only by the scar would you know that she had an injury.

"The day my mother died… My father came home furious. He was never the same after that, always paranoid that your father was going to kill me too. He trained me vigorously, and one time he caught me off guard, I was only 12 at the time. He swept me off my feet and then when I stood to shake the dirt off of me, he picked up a sword slashing my eye. Blood was everywhere, but I was too scared to cry. I covered my eye as he yelled. 'Never let up your guard!" he yelled. He continued to say that the enemy will never rest until you or they die and that there is no such thing as peace. He then made sure that I stayed on a separate ship than him. I saw the ship's flames as he burned alive. I don't want this war anymore, Natsu. We've both lost so much… We don't have to be like our parents… Please."

He was surprised to see her crying. He had spaced out at her words, feeling himself there and watching her go through the pain. He softened, a smile stretching across his face and he grabbed her hands in his larger ones. "Then we don't have to be. Peace is possible Lucy. You showed me that today. Come one, let's fill out the paperwork, and besides..."

He looked at the map that had the golden dot on his pink one, but another dot was approaching fast, the color black. "It seems we have a common enemy." Lucy walked forward, eyeing the dot with a glare. "Zeref… Now there is a man I would kill." He looked at her, scared and impressed at the same time. She was so brave and mature… If only-

"So what do you say Natsu? Paperwork later?" She held out her hand for him to shake and he rolled his eyes. He was never one for shaking hands. He engulfed her in a hug and laughed. "Yeah! Come on Lucy, we've got a fight to win...together!" She smiled, both having a stretch of pink on their cheeks. "Together!"


End file.
